


Stay

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, after Bad Wolf Bay part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilodalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilodalton/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr for the NSFW meme challenge. KD wanted tentoo/rose with "Stay With Me". About time I posted it.

The early morning light filtered in through the curtains of the small hotel room, and Rose shifted, turning her back to it and pressing her face more into the pillow, trying to ignore the tell-tale sign of morning, and the encroaching reality that she had tried to ignore.

Behind her another body moved, letting out a snuffle before sighing, and Rose felt him squirm a bit before his hand landed clumsily on her hip and stilling. She tried to ignore the sensation,but it had been so long since someone had touched her like this, so she finally gave in to the inevitable and carefully rolled to get a better look at him.

The Doctor was sleeping peacefully, a tiny smile on his face and his hair an absolute disaster, since they had pretty much fallen directly into bed after… well, after the beach. She could barely even believe that the sight before her was real- if it weren’t for the heavy presence of his hand on her hip, she would have thought it another hologram, another failed jump with the cannon.

The Doctor’s nose wrinkled and he rolled onto his back, and she knew he was going to wake soon. She swallowed and rolled carefully so she could get dressed and maybe get some breakfast, and if she was lucky he would be awake when she got back. 

Rose had just located her jeans when there was a hoarse “Rose?” from the bed, and she looked over her shoulder to see him blinking sleepily at her.

"I’m going to go find breakfast," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

He struggled up to a sitting position, huffing when only his shoulders and head cleared the mattress. “There’s room service,” he grumbled, voice thick. “Stay with me?”

She hesitated, torn between leaving because of the inexplicable fear that rose within her and being unable to deny him nothing. The latter won out, because he looked… because he was _there_. And a part of her wondered if the reason she was so scared to stay was because she thought this was a dream and the hopeful corner of her heart would be proven wrong. 

Rose dropped her jeans and slid back under the covers, the Doctor immediately rolling to pull her into his arms. She closed her eyes, breathing him in, deciding that she didn’t want to wake up.

"Good morning," the Doctor murmured.

"Morning," she said, quietly, and tucked her head further into his shoulder. "Did you… did you sleep well?"

"Mm," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Well enough. I had the most amazing dream, though…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I dreamed that the love of my life came back. And that we were able to spend forever together after all."

She looked up at him, his brown eyes soft and tender, a smile on his face. “Did you get your happily ever after?”

"I intend to find out," he replied, and rolled them over to press his lips against hers.

Rose sighed, wrapping her arms around him, tracing her fingers over the exposed skin of his back, trying to imprint the feeling in her mind. He rested lightly on his elbows, their lower bodies tangling as the kiss deepened, falling into the rhythm they had discovered on the beach, and quickly shifting it into something… more. Them. Something that made Rose shiver and grip his hair, knowing just where this was leading and not wanting to stop it.

The Doctor leaned to put pressure on his right arm as his left hand gently touched the skin of her waist, smoothing over stomach and briefly tracing the line of her knickers before returning to its former position. She was hyper-aware of the skin he had touched, was touching, and one of her hands moved to his shoulder. He seemed to take that as permission and worked his hand under her back to unclasp her bra, but instead of moving it out of the way he broke their kiss. “Is this okay?” he asked, quietly.

Rose nodded. “So long as you keep going.”

He grinned and kissed her again, before moving down her neck to give the dip between neck and shoulder particular attention. Rose sighed and turned her head to give him more room, hands stroking up and down her back. 

It was quiet between them, sighs and gaps and soft moans, as they learned the other’s bodies and slowly undressed the other. “I love you,” the Doctor murmured as he gazed at her, taking in the image of the woman who had come back to him, the woman who he was able to give everything he had ever wanted to her.

"Doctor," she whispered, and he sighed as he fitted their bodies together.

They moved together, shaking at the feeling of being joined after so many years of yearning, dreaming, and holding back. Rose cried out as he pulled her legs up around his waist, changing the angle and providing the friction she needed. She clung to him, hands gripping his shoulders as he pressed kissed to her face, murmuring his love as his fingers teased and stroked and his cock moved within her. It wasn’t long until she was falling apart, shaking, crying into his shoulder as the Doctor quickly worked himself into an orgasm, gasping into her ear. 

"Stay with me," she begged. "Please, don’t… don’t leave me again, I can’t lost you."

"I’m here, Rose," he said, pulling her to him once he had collapsed to the side. "I’m here, I’m never going to leave you again. Precious girl, you’re stuck with me."

Rose knew they had to get out of bed and shower, since they had a flight in a few hours and Jackie was probably already up and waiting on them, but for now all that existed was her and the Doctor and their arms around each other, whispering words of love and comfort. And slowly, slowly, her heart began to heal. It had been broken and scarred with each failed jump, but now he was here, with her, and nothing, no one, could take it from her again. And even if his was just a bit more weary, a bit more fragile than before, she would give him hers to heal it. Between them they could create a third heart, a new heart, one that would only continue grow and flourish and eventually, the dark of the past would only be a small shadow.

But for now, it was her, and him, and the quiet of a world that they would make their own.


End file.
